Double Wolf Trouble
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Splix learns to not judge by looks and Macy meets two new friends. Co-written with Redbat132 and Steelcode. :)


****Another collaboration between Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. :) Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy and Merry Christmas! :) ****

****Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy and Tommy belong to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Splix and Vamps belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Vampiro, and Megan. The stories "Little Red Riding Hood" and "The Three Little Pigs" belong to their respective owners. Also, just a note, this is a totally different story version of Sage meeting Splix. Along with him meeting Macy.****

* * *

****Double Wolf Trouble****

"Another good book to help me out with the project,"

Macy Monroe, a Brunette girl with a street vigilante side, was coming to the Grant Mansion to return a book on the first volume about alien history and predators she had borrowed from Whampire to help with her suit.

Although very useful, Macy still believed there was something else to help both her suit and bike, but didn't know what.

When she went inside and passed the kitchen, she spotted an unusual sight that made her stop at her tracks. There was a group of small black and white aliens around her brother's size having trouble reaching a cookie jar on a very high shelf.

She became surprised to see more than one alien species in the same race. Usually, from the ones she and Tommy encountered, they came in pairs involving their Ultimate twin.

"No, I get on your shoulders and I get the cookie jar," one exclaimed

"No, we get a chair and both get the cookie jar," another replied.

"We should all just wait and ask Rachel for a cookie when she gets back," a third said.

All the squabbling turned into a shouting match to see who would be heard first.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, another similar alien by the name of Splix was walking down one of the many hallways of the Grant Mansion, a children's book in his hands. He had been wanting to learn more about Earth's flora and fauna, so he had started looking at books in the Grant Mansion library. Soon, he had become engrossed by books with the same creature that looked like a Loboan known on Earth as a wolf. The Splixson found that wolves targeted pigs, human girls, and elderly ladies lying and hunting them without mercy.

"I hope I never meet one of these creatures," Splix said as he was passing the rooms of his Vladat friends.

It was also at that moment that Sage came out of Megan's room in his wolf form, yawning heavily which revealed his pearl like fangs. Splix dropped his book with a thud as he shivered in place. Sage, having heard the thud, looked over at the new alien and cocked his head a little before another yawn got a hold of him. This one, however, made him lose control of his wind power a little, sending a breeze past Splix that utterly terrified him.

"W-WWWW-...WOLF!" Splix yelled as he turned around and ran away.

Sage cocked his head to the side questionably. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Back down stairs, Macy kept staring at the small aliens at the kitchen, whom were still fighting on their own plans in getting the cookie jar. They barely even noticed the Brunette.

"Man, you guys must enjoy arguing with each other, don't you?" She finally spoke, leaning against the door with her arms crossing and a small smirk showing.

The aliens looked at her all at once, cocking their heads together. "Who are you? How'd you get in here?" One asked.

"Ever heard of the front door?" Macy replied, pointing with her thumb to the direction of the house entrance. "And I'm Macy. A friend of Miss Rachel's, along with the rest of the Grant Mansion aliens. Also, girlfriend of Sage, Whampire and Sasha's son. Anyway, mind telling me who all of you are? Because I thought this mansion had aliens that come in pairs of their own involving an Ultimate form, not triplets."

The alien looked at his doubles before chuckling and merging back into one being.

"I'm a Splixson from the planet Hathor, and those weren't other beings. Just my duplicates. I can make many of my self to help me in battle. Oh, my names Ditto. It's nice to meet you." Ditto said, holding out his hand to shake, liking the Brunette right away.

Macy chuckled before kneeling down to be eye-leveled with her new friend, extending out her hand and shook Ditto's. "Same goes for you. So, you and your clone selves were trying to steal cookies but got too busy arguing on whose plan was better to even get started?" She questioned, holding back her laughter.

Ditto laughed, rubbing his head sheepishly before nodding. "Rachel said to help ourselves to cookies for a snack. However, my height became a difficult factor," he said, pointing to the owl shaped cookie jar that was very high up.

"And by 'ourselves', you mean just you in threes," Macy observed, lightly chuckling. "Not a problem. I can get them faster than my brother chowing down a pepperoni, brownie-marshmallow pizza,"

Doing a quick stretch first, Macy made a quick climb step between the wall and side of the kitchen shelves up until she grabbed the jar and back flipped back to the ground with ease.

"Here you go," she said, tossing the jar to the impressed Splixson and watched him catch it. "Next time there's a problem that seems out of your reach, don't be afraid to ask for help."

Ditto smiled as he opened the jar. "Thank you." He reached in and grabbed a cookie, offering it to Macy. "Oh, earlier you said you were a boyfriend to Whampire's new son?" He asked as Macy took the cookie. "What's he like?"

"Where do I even start?" She smiled, munching on her cookie. "He's strong, funny, loyal to not just me but also his family plus friends, really easy on the eyes, very kind, and a complete goofball sometimes," she laughed.

Ditto chuckled. "Sounds like my cousin, Splix. He's here, as well, doing research on Earth's flora and fau-"

**"_**AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_**

"What in the world was that?!" Macy exclaimed. "Sounds like it came from upstairs. Let's check it out."

The Black Rebel, along with her new cloning friend following her after putting the jar down on the table, quickly moved out of the kitchen to investigate the source of that scream.

Splix ran frantically to escape the wolf as he moved down the hall. As he reached the stairs, a tall brunette stepped onto the landing in front of the Splixson.

"Run! Get away! hurry!" Splix shouted as he stopped in front of her.

"Whoa! Uh, Ditto? Is this another one of your clones?" Macy questioned, slightly confused yet intrigued on the inside.

"Not Ditto. I'm Splix. Please...we need...need to...AAAAHHHH!" At the moment, Splix was going to say 'run' when Sage had come around the corner, whom was still looking partially asleep. "PLEASE, EXCUSE ME!"

After shouting his apology, Splix multiplied into three, picked Macy up and began carrying her down the hall. Meanwhile, Sage looked at the odd alien carrying Macy in a panic away.

"Okay, this is getting a little weird...is my morning breath that bad?" He asked himself as he followed.

* * *

"WHOA! Okay, mind telling me why you're running while kidnapping me?! There better be a good reason for this!" Macy exclaimed to the three aliens carrying her, totally not expecting any of this happening to her today as she decided struggling would not be best unless she wanted to be dropped or have these aliens get hurt.

"I'm protecting you from the wolf! Wolves eat girls!" Splix yelled as he rounded another corner of the mansion, somehow not losing his balance while carry the girl with ease as if she didn't weigh more than a bag of feathers.

"What?! Where did you get that crazy idea?" She asked, totally thinking that this Splixson had completely lost his marbles.

"My books! They say wolves eat girls in red, grandmothers, and pigs that come in threes. They huff and puff and blow houses down." He replied louder as he began running faster.

Now realizing what was going on after taking a few seconds to think on what Splix just said, the Brunette managed to get out of Splix's and his clones' hold on her by flipping backwards.

"Hold it!" She shouted, causing Splix and his clones to stop suddenly from her outburst. Of course, they were running so much, that they knocked each other down into a Splixson pile while being dizzy from their crash. Just watching them do that made the Brunette lightly shake her head in a 'Seriously?' kind of expression on her face.

"This is all a big misunderstanding!" Macy reasoned. "The books you just told me where you learned about wolves aren't real nor true. They're just fairytale stories made for little kids to learn the moral lessons behind the storyline. Real wolves don't eat little girls or blow people's houses down."

"But the wolf we just saw was HUGE! With fangs and claws! He was coming out of Whampire's daughter's room!" Splix yelled.

"Yeah, because that's one of Whampire's adopted kids, along with Megan's older brother! And my boyfriend!" She continued reasoning.

He looked at her confused before jumping and whimpering as Sage came up behind Macy with his body moving tiredly. Gently, Sage leaned into her, rubbing his head into her side while giving a growl-like purr.

The brunette girl smiled, petting his tired head. "Hey, buddy," Macy cooed, getting down on her knees while cupping her hands around the wolf's face to see him half asleep. "Awww, did the mean Splixson woke you up from your little doggie nap? Is the Shapeshifter so sleepy that he can't move straight?" She doggie talked her boyfriend, now giving him a scratch behind his ears with one hand and his chin with the other, unable to resist teasing her boyfriend.

Sage groaned at the baby talk, but wagged his tail at the scratching, growling happily at the feeling of Macy's hands in his fur.

Splix looked dumbfounded. "He...he's not trying to eat you," he said, unsure of whether to run or stay put.

Sage looked tiredly at the Splixson for a moment before leaning further into Macy's hands and body.

"Please, don't stop." He thought. "Why would I eat my girlfriend?"

Macy laughed while giving Sage a belly rub and facing Splix. "That's what I keep telling you! Sage would never eat nor attack his own friends and family...Or me, for that matter," she said.

Splix looked at Sage, curiously, stepping a little closer. "If he's being friendly, why is he making that growling noise?" He asked, still wary, but it seemed he was calming down.

"That's his happy growl when being petted. Similar to how a cat purrs, only in dog form. Sage may look scary, but he's a real big softie in here to the people he loves and cares for," Macy explained, taking a break so Splix could pet the wolf. "Come on. I promise he won't bite," she assured.

Splix looked at the wolf laying on his side and his tail thumping on the wooden floor.

"I'm not sure...I mean, where should I even...?" He trailed off, moving to stand beside Macy.

Sage stretched a little yawning. As he did so, he slightly activated his wind power, making Splix jump back immediately.

"SEE!? HE DOES HUFF AND PUFF!"

Macy laughed again. "No, Splix. Sage just released his wind abilities every time he yawns," she continued reasoning while scratching her boyfriend's head once more. "He usually loses control when trying to wake up. Is that what made you run like a chicken without a head back there?"

Splix slightly nodded as he edged closer, still nervous about Sage.

"Umm, where should I... you know, and how should I do it?" He asked, pointing to where Macy was scratching at Sage's head.

Chuckling, she gently grabbed the alien's hand and placed it behind a specific spot on Sage's back. "Just pet him, like so," she instructed, showing him an example by moving her hand up and down on Sage's head.

Splix tried moving away from the tail, but Sage was having none of that. Getting up suddenly, the shifter pounced on the Splixson and began playfully licking Splix on his face and knees.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! THAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" Splix shouted as he tried to get out from under Sage. "PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M SORRY!" He laughed as he tried wiggling away.

Sage, noticing his new friend getting tired quickly, stopped and began nuzzling Splix by rubbing his head comfortably into his side.

"I hope you learned not to judge an animal without getting to know them, first. Or make sure that the books you read about them are scientifically true, not fictional make-belief," Macy said, standing up to help Splix up.

Splix nodded, taking her hand and getting to his feet. "I definitely have. Though I'm still curious as to what you were doing in Megan's bedroom?" He said, looking at Sage.

Sage shifted to his human form, wearing a white tank top and grey sweat pants, stretching his arms above his head as he felt his spine and sternum pop comfortably.

"My little sis was having nightmares last night. I heard her crying so I went and comforted her. She fell asleep using me as a pillow." He said, yawning again as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You do make an excellent pillow," Macy agreed, only to appear concern. "Is Megan okay now?"

Sage nodded, though still looked worried. "She was having a flashback dream...from when she first arrived here," he said.

Splix looked confused. "Flashback dream?" He asked.

The boy looked at him. "Flashback dreams are when your dreaming and you relive a painful experience. For Megan, it's being abandoned...for me...it's my whole past," he explained, looking very sad afterwards.

Splix looked at Macy worriedly.

"It's true," the Brunette spoke, nodding her head in remorse. "Some of us have experienced flashback dreams. Including me. Mine usually involve the loss of someone I cared for during that Incursean War last year."

The Splixson nodded in understanding. "I see...I'm sorry for disturbing you earlier, Sage," he said.

Sage shook his head. "No, you didn't. I woke up because I was thirsty," he explained.

"Oh. Well, why don't we go down stairs to get some water? And, hopefully, some cookies...if they're still around and not eaten already," Macy recommended.

Sage cocked an eyebrow at Macy. "What do you mean? Vamps and Dad are gone for the day. Only Grandpa Vampiro is the one to worry about with sugar."

"I'm not talking about your Vladat family. I'm referring to the first Splixson I met before Splix," she explained, now blinking twice. "Which reminds me, where _is _Ditto?"

Sage and Splix looked around for a minute before catching on what Macy was saying.

"Get on." Sage said, shifting back to wolf form. This time, as big as a horse before lowering down into a play bow.

"Might wanna hold on tight for this ride," the girl said to Splix while getting on top of Sage.

Splix looked startled at seeing Sage at his current size. "But I've only ever ridden in ship...I don't know how...I'LL FALL!" He said in worry.

"Splix, you're not gonna fall. I promise," she assured, giving her hand out to Splix. "Get in front of me so I can keep you secured and make sure you won't fall. Trust me," she continued with a reassuring smile.

Sage motioned with his head for Splix to get on giving a deep growl and whimper.

"O-Okay. But where do I hold on?" Splix asked as he was hauled onto Sage's back, sitting just behind his shoulder blades.

"Duh, where else? His fur. But don't pull or grip on it very hard. Do it like this," the Brunette demonstrated by reaching her arms past Splix's sides so he can see how to hold on to Sage.

Sage barked at the pleasuring grip on his fur. However, he waited to feel Splix's hands on him, as well. The alien looked at Macy's hands and, carefully, took hold of Sage's neck hide. Giving a bark as a warning, Sage got up onto all four paws. He could feel Splix shaking in his seat. Understanding, the shapeshifter gave a new growl that sent vibrations through his fur. This was a growl he used when he was laying with the youngest of the family to help relax them.

After a moment, Splix relaxed a little. "Okay...I-I think I'm ready." He said, his voice still trembling a little.

"Just relax and hold on. We both got ya," Macy calmly told him, before looking at Sage. "Alright, buddy, let's do this!"

The wolf barked before leaping down the stairs, being careful with his passengers before landing on the carpet below. The shifter then wolf trotted to the kitchen where his keen ears could hear an all too familiar sound. Entering the large kitchen doorway, Sage could feel the laughter in the air as Macy caught sight of what Sage already knew to be true.

Ditto laid on the floor of the kitchen, an empty cookie jar in hand with his stomach bulging like Santa Claus.

"UGH!" Ditto burped before groaning, as he held his aching stomach. "OOOOOHHHHH."

Sage shook his head and barked. "Geez, now I know why my mom and aunt need to make so many cookies," he thought to himself.

"Unbelievable," the Brunette glared, shaking her head in disbelief on the guilty Splixson on the floor. "You ate all of the cookies while you left me being carried away by Splix when he was panicking about Sage and didn't bother to help?! You are such a dirty, rotten, greedy, stinkin little pig! And I've met guys who are like that when hitting on me! Evil Vladats, included!"

Splix looked at her curiously. "You were Transyl's mate?" He asked, blinking in surprise.

Sage snorted and barked laughing, as he remembered Macy's clear feelings towards Transyl.

"Not the point!" She exclaimed, still keeping her angry look and attitude on Ditto. "The point is, Ditto abandoned me! You could have helped and checked to see if either of us were okay, but you left for your own selfishness! What if it was something serious?! It's like abandoning a teammate in need of help! You never leave someone behind!"

Ditto groaned painfully as he rubbed his stomach. Sage turned his head around and rubbed Macy's knee, showing that the Splixson's stomach ache was the reminder he needed and he'd learn his lesson better when he could understand beyond the pain in his stomach. Turning back around, Sage leaned down and opened his mouth to pick Ditto up to take him to Frankenstrike's lab.

"NO! DON'T BITE HIM!" Splix shouted, pulling at Sage's fur and kicking his side a little.

**_YELP!_**

"Splix, cool your jets!" Macy scolded, grabbing and pulling the frightened Splixson away from her wolf. "Sage is very gentle when grabbing things, since wolves have mouths like Golden Retrievers. Even though they look like they're rough, they actually are quite the opposite. I'll show you."

She gently placed Splix down, ran out for a few seconds to get a tomato, and gave it to Sage. Once the wolf grabbed the tomato with his mouth, he moved to Splix and gave it to him, revealing no damage.

"See?" Macy replied.

Splix looked the tomato over. "There isn't a single tooth mark!" He exclaimed.

Putting the tomato down on the counter, the Splixson moved to where he had kicked Sage's side and pulled on his neck, gently rubbing where he could reach. Sage gave a light whimper, Splix hadn't done a painful act that hard and it really had only surprised him.

"I'm sorry, Sage. I really am," he said, moving to wolf's head. Sage gave a wolf smile then playfully nudged the alien in the stomach.

"He forgives you," the teenage girl translated, lightly smiling. "Consider this as your first, real fact lesson on wolves. I'll teach you about what I know and later on, if you like, go to the library so we can find a real book about Earth's animals."

Splix nodded. "That would be great. Do you think I could ask a couple of questions while we get Ditto to Frankenstrike?"

"As long as I get to ask about you and your Splixson race. I think you just gave me the perfect idea I've been looking for on a feature I'm working on for two projects," Macy grinned.

As they talked, Sage carefully picked Ditto up. The Splixson groaned at the movement as he was lifted up.

"Hey its either this or I roll you like a beach ball to Frankenstrike." Sage thought.

Later that day, after taking Ditto to get some medicine and listening to both Frankenstrike and Rachel scolding him for his gluttony, both Splixsons, Macy, and Sage went outside to enjoy the air and to eat something light…well, at least Splix, Macy, and Sage did. Sage had stayed in his wolf form, feeling more comfortable in it. It was as they ate that Sage noticed a spider crawling on Macy's back. It wasn't venomous, but he didn't want Macy to get spooked. So, standing up, Sage huffed hard, blowing air across her back, blowing the spider off and into the grass. However, it had one other affect. The air had hit Macy's shoulder blades and neck, making her squirm a little with a slight giggle.

"Hey! Don't do that, Sage!" She squealed, covering her neck.

Ditto and Splix looked at each other and smirked.

"Something wrong, Macy?" Splix asked, as Ditto moved to Sage, acting like he was going to pet him.

However, Sage knew the looks in their eyes and shook his fur before breathing again on Macy's neck and shoulders.

"EEEK! Sage, I told you to stop that!" She yelled again, only this time, she stood up and used both hands to cover her neck, giving him a mock glare. She wasn't really mad at him, but she did want him to stop doing that.

Splix chuckled. "What's wrong? Ticklish?" He asked.

Ditto moved around Sage's far side, hiding behind him as he moved to stand behind Macy. Noticing this, the wolf stayed still.

"N-No! I-I-I'm not ticklish. I just don't like Sage blowing on my neck because it's a bit cold!" Macy protested, obviously lying but didn't want to admit it, otherwise, she'll end up in another tickle attack.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. Ditto had snuck up behind and began tickling Macy's shoulder blades and neck.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He said, while Splix moved fast and began tickling the girl's stomach and ribs.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Macy let out a large squeal before closing her eyes and covering her mouth tightly, using both hands to prevent herself from laughing but was shaking from all the poking and touching.

"Come on. We want to hear your pretty laughter. Please?" Ditto said, tickling her neck more before releasing a double who attacked the back of her knees.

"Pretty, pretty please?" Splix playful begged as he released a clone to tickle her belly button.

Mustering as much strength as she could, Macy just shook her head. "No way! Never!" She managed to say while trying to not fall into the grass to make matters worse. She refused to let her tough demeanor be broken by something silly as tickles...again. But the tickling from the Splixsons was driving her mad. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Splix smirked. "Looks like we'll have to quadruple up," he said, noticing Macy's eyes bulge at hearing that.

Ditto laughed and nodded. Quite quickly, there were four of each of the Splixsons and very soon, every inch of Macy was getting tickled. From her ears to her knees, from her nose to her belly button. Every known tickle place was getting hit by the Splixsons.

"COOTCHIE, COOTCHIE, COOO!" They all said together.

Sage looked on from where he sat. "Glad that's not me," he thought with a chuckle.

That did it. Unable to resist anymore, Macy finally burst from laughter and collapsed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHAHAHAHAHAHAT AGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAIN!" She screamed through her laughter, secretly relieved to finally let it out, though she had to admit to herself that the two cousins were really good at tickling.

After a couple minutes, the Splixsons stopped and let her catch her breath. Sage watched on, keeping a careful eye on Macy so if the two trouble makers went too far, he could step in.

"Hey, cous. Let's try that new technique Whampire taught us the other day," Splix said as he brought out a big fluffy white feather.

Ditto nodded. "Definitely," he agreed.

Macy, whose eyes were wide in panic, tried to get out of the Splixson clones' hold from what they had planned. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough strength to do that from all the tickling, plus the clones were stronger than they looked.

"Come on, guys! There's no need for anymore torture! Please!" Macy begged.

"We'll make you a deal. You let us tickle you with these feathers and we'll help you with your project when it comes to defeating our kind of species." Splix offered with a smile.

Once again, it was another tempting offer Macy could not refuse and all she had to do was face her least favorite thing to get it.

Letting out a long groan, Macy lowered her head in defeat. "...Fine," she said.

Ditto smiled. "Okay. Let's get you comfortable," he said, gently removed the teen girl's shoes and socks and set them aside while Splix helped remove her jacket. Sage moved forward and let Macy rest her head on his side, figuring his fur would be softer than the grass.

"Ready?" Ditto asked.

Splix nodded then looked at Macy. "If you start to hurt at all, pat Sage and he'll bark to let us know."

"Just do it already," Macy grumbled, though she was a little bit grateful that they gave her a way to get out of the tickling if it got to be too much.

Splix nodded and quickly the two began with their clones tickling her with the feathers, covering every inch from each toe to the soles of her feet to the tips of her ears, every inch of her was tickled with a feather.

"TICKLE, TICKLE, TICKLE! WHOSE THE TICKLISH GIRL?!" They all said in tandem.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Macy thrashed and laughed so hard. The feathers' soft touches were as bad as their fingers prowling on her skin. Probably worse than Sage's gently wind blows on her neck.

"Oh, looks like we got her good, Splix." the Dittos said.

"Oh, yes. indeedy." Splix and his clones answered, happily laughing.

Sage watched on, not minding as Macy's head thrashed on his side. After a few minutes, Sage noticed Macy starting to tire and gave a loud firm bark that it was time to stop. The Splixsons immediately did and soon began massaging Macy's body to help her recover while the wolf gently nuzzled her face and neck, giving gentle licks to show comfort.

A few more giggles escaped out of the Brunette, still having that ticklish sensation inside her for under a minute until she was finally breathing constantly.

"I... hate...tickling," Macy managed to say, super tired.

"But you handled it well and you got something out of it." Splix said.

"I... guess so," Macy managed to say. Then she moaned in pure bliss as he began massaging her shoulders. "Ooh, yeah. Right there. That feels good. Thanks," she said, her eyes halfway opened and her eyelids started to feel very heavy, but she kept them open as best as she could.

Splix smiled, as he rubbed more into Macy's shoulders and back. "Macy, is it true that wolf howls are really as majestic as you described?" He asked curiously.

"Definitely," she answered, giving a pleased smile. "If not better."

Splix looked at Sage in awe. Sage gave a wolf chuckle before standing up and taking a deep breath in.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sage howled deep and clear, throwing his head back as he called out.

"Yep. Totally majestic," Macy said, nodding her head while giving a loving look at the wolf.

Sage finished strongly before looking down and lovingly nuzzled Macy, his eyes closed in contentment.

Ditto looked confused. "So, Macy, how did you go from being the mate of someone like Transyl to Sage's?" He asked, though he was secretly glad the girl wasn't with Transyl. That guy gave him the creeps.

"Technically, we were never mates, Transyl and me. There was no mating. At all," Macy clarified dryly, still disgusted about that. "My heart belonged to Sage, first and always. Count Dorkula was the only delusional Vladat who wanted me as his queen and use Sage as his mindless warrior rider. And no matter how hard that Warlord Weirdo tried, I was never into him."

Sage growled defensively, hating the thought of Transyl. Knowing the pain he caused Anur Transyl, the shifter felt obligated to his adoptive home planet.

Splix noticed the change in Sage's demeanor. "Looks like Sage wants to have a Transyl snack," he chuckled.

Sage gagged a little at that, shaking his head in disgust.

Macy chuckled, "Gross, Splix. But seriously, I would never fall for anyone as insane as that bat creep. Of all the crazy idiots who wanted me as their own and tried to flirt their way into my heart, Transyl takes first place. You should have seen and heard how I yelled at him before getting thrown into the Null Void. Especially that wise crack that literally came into my mind."

Sage chuckled again as he pulled Macy close to him with his foreleg, giving a rumbling growl.

"I love you." Sage said, knowing Macy understood what he meant.

Splix smiled. "What comment was that?" He asked curiously, having a feeling the Brunette came up with a good one as he could see she was tough as nails.

"Well...," Macy started, smirking while having a thoughtful look, "As I recall, after telling Transyl that Sage is a thousand times better than him, I also said to that creep 'Dracula called! He wants the dress you stole from his wife back!'"

Splix and Ditto began belly laughing so hard. They fell on their backs as Sage barked.

_Served the creep right, _the wolf thought, feeling Macy begin to scratch him again.

Macy laughed, too. "Yeah, I don't know how I come up with these things. I crack myself up on them, sometimes," she admitted.

"Maybe you should write them down, after you face villains. Might make some good comedy." Ditto suggested. "By the way, wish I could have seen the look on his face when you said that. Bet it shocked him."

Splix nodded. "Definitely would hit high marks at HQ," he said.

"I bet they would," Macy chuckled. "So, besides that, what can you guys tell me about yourselves? Other than making copies of yourselves that usually end up fighting each other or just running from practically almost everything and everyone that may seem scary but really are the opposite?"

"Our powers of duplication are mostly used for distractions. While one of us leads the others take down." Splix said. "Our numbers also help to protect troops and help clear a battle field quickly."

"That is very useful! I can see that as a neat feature idea for both my battle suit and the Road Demon. Perhaps...a mech vision on the visor to determine which clone is the prime one. And maybe a holographic rider on my vehicle to distract people and so others won't be weirded out when it's on auto-pilot. What do you guys think?"

"Definitely. Throws enemies off our trail all the time. Hey, is it true that Sage is your partner?" Ditto asked, noticing the black collar on Sage's neck as the wolf scratched at an itch behind his ear.

"He sure is," the Brunette smirked. "Although I was reluctant about the idea, at first, having Sage as my crime fighting partner was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Well, why not add a clip-on projector to his collar when you guys are on the streets?" Ditto suggested.

Splix nodded. "Yeah, if I was afraid of one wolf, imagine what a whole pack could do," he said.

"Oooh, I love that idea! I can actually think of how a certain cat nemesis of mine would react when seeing a pack of Sabers. She'll be freaking out and hiding for weeks," Macy said, laughing on that last part while holding her stomach.

Sage barked, jumping at Ditto and Splix and giving them nuzzles and licks.

"SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Splix laughed, as he was tickled by the wolf shifter's antics.

"NO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO LICKING!" Ditto hollered as he was added to the laughter.

"Alright, revenge! This is payback for everything you two put me through all day," Macy chuckled before following her wolf boyfriend's lead in joining him on the fun.

"OKHAHAHAHAHAY, OKAY, WE GET IT! WHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE GET IT!" Splix said laughing harder as he tried to push Sage away.

"UNCAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHLE!" Ditto laughed, gasping a little for breath.

"You heard him, buddy. They've been tortured enough for today," Macy called out.

Sage stopped, giving Splix one final nuzzle before letting out a yawn. Looking around for a moment, the shifter soon spotted a patch of fluffy grass that was perfect for a nap in the sun. Laying down gently, he rested on his side enjoying the sun.

"You read my mind, Sage," the brunette yawned a little before directing the two tired Splixsons towards her wolf boyfriend. "Another great thing about wolves is that their fur is so soft that they make excellent pillows to nap in."

Splix looked at Sage's form. "Okay, but where...would be best?" He asked.

"Well, usually, I sleep on top of him. But there's also another spot if that doesn't work for you."

To demonstrate, Macy sat down and laid her head down to his sunbathing side near his chest. Once doing so, she could hear the wolf's magnificent rhythmic heartbeat that made her smile and fell fast asleep.

Ditto went around Sage and laid his head on Sage's back, cuddling into the warm fur. Splix smiled and went to Sage's stomach, gently resting his head on his ribs. The Splixson could hear the wolf breathing and his heartbeat very quickly. Splix was lulled to sleep. But right before falling asleep, he cuddled close and yawned.

"Wolves are amazing," he said, falling asleep.

"Yes, they are," Macy muttered in her sleep, still smiling.

Rachel, who had been watching them from a balcony, smiled and nodded, going back inside to bake some more cookies.

* * *

**Please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
